


still too early to dream

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sometimes, Molly hates Lily Potter. (Drabble, post-DH)





	still too early to dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

(your vacant eyes begin to twinkle)  


**( it's still too early to dream. )**

Sometimes, Molly hates Lily Potter.

She knows that it’s wrong to hate a dead woman, especially one so long dead and one who did so much for the entire world as a whole, but no amount of berating can convince her that she is happy for what the woman did.

When Molly was young, she learned a difficult lesson when her pet owl died - just because we love something or someone doesn’t render it immune. Love, no matter what the fairytales say, doesn’t protect people. But Lily’s love did. Lily Potter’s love saved her son’s life.

Molly Weasley’s love wasn’t enough for Fred.

Sometimes, Molly _hates_ Lily Potter.

 

 


End file.
